1. Field of the Invention
The present invention elates generally to an adjustable fixture; and more particularly to an adjustable fixture that is adapted to clamp a tube-like object regardless of variation in the dimension.
2. The Prior Arts
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional fixture 26 for clamping a tube-like object 2. The conventional fixture 26 includes a lower clamp piece 3; an upper clamp piece 6 pivoted to and covering the lower clamp piece 3 at a closed position to define a clamping space 9 for receiving the tube-like object 2 and having an anti-hook edge 10 projecting outward; a torque rod 11 having a first end 12 pivoted to the lower clamp piece 3; a traction element 13 having a first traction end 14 pivoted to the torque rod 11 adjacent to the first end 12; and a hook 16 disposed on a second traction end 15 of the traction element 13 such that when it is desired to clamp the tube-like object 2, the latter is firstly disposed in the clamping space 9, after which a second end of the torque rod 11 is pivoted and pressed downward relative to the lower clamp piece 3 which action results in engagement of a barbed end 17 of the hook 16 relative to the anti-hook edge 10 of the upper clamp piece 6, thereby preventing the upper clamp piece 6 to pivot back to an open position. In other words, the tube-like object 2 is clamped securely in the clamping space 9 of the conventional fixture 26.
One drawback of the conventional fixture 26 resides in that only a tube-like object 2 of a specific dimension can be clamped within the clamping space, thereby restricting the utility range of the conventional fixture 26.
Hence, there exists an unfavorable problem regarding the utility of the conventional fixture 26.